


Bite marks and Bed posts

by Watabi12



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I want you to do the thing,’ Gabe declared hesitantly. William’s head snapped back to face him. </p><p>‘Which thing? We do a lot of things,’ William laughed. He shuffled forward until the men were laying together. Gabe rested his head on William’s skinny shoulder and relished in the feeling of the man’s long fingers through his hair. </p><p>‘The - um - neck biting thing,’ Gabe hushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite marks and Bed posts

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this on tumblr and I thought that I would post it on here. It's just a short oneshot. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Gabe was lying in bed. He had been thinking about it _again_. Last time was so good. Gabe remembered how William’s teeth dug into his skin and how his body quivered as William held his neck still to prevent him from moving away. He wanted that again; hotter, harder.

He rubbed at his cock with little enthusiasm as he heard William’s footsteps on the stairs. He attempted to clear his mind. He knew that William would do it if he asked. He just didn’t want to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of having to beg.

William stood in the doorway, their bundle of fluffy joy running around his feet. William laughed, stooping down to pick the puppy up. The dog licked his face and Gabe’s heart simpered at the domesticated scene in front of him but it just wasn’t what he needed right now. He needed heat. He craved dirt. He wanted William. William drew the curtains and Gabe stretched to bring his bedside lamp to life.

‘Bed now,’ William pouted as the puppy yapped at him in revolt.

‘This is your fault, Saporta. I told you not to let the kid sleep in our room. He’d be in the bed if it was up to you,’ William smirked. He bent down to stroke the white fluffball as the puppy laid down in his dog bed.

‘He’s so cute though,’ Gabe chuckled. ‘Irresistible.’

‘And never once has he given you a blowjob. If I knew all I had to do was grow fur and tail…’ William chortled as he climbed onto the bed, beside his boyfriend.

‘And call me daddy,’ Gabe corrected with a dry grin.

‘Think I’d look good in a collar?’ William smirked.

‘I _know_ you do,’ Gabe reminded him. William bit his lip at memory. ‘You look great on your knees, baby.’

William turned to face him, wriggling out of his clothes. His eyes flit away from Gabe’s face, fingertips reaching out to swipe at the skin on his neck. ‘You - you been scratching your throat or something?’ William asked.

Gabe swallowed. ‘Why?’

‘It’s kinda red.’

‘Oh,’ Gabe breathed.

William crossed his legs, completely naked - gaze intent on his partner now. ‘You okay?’ William whispered. He looked behind him to find the puppy’s eyes closed and smiled softly.

‘I want you to do the thing,’ Gabe declared hesitantly. William’s head snapped back to face him.

‘Which thing? We do _a lot_ of things,’ William laughed. He shuffled forward until the men were laying together. Gabe rested his head on William’s skinny shoulder and relished in the feeling of the man’s long fingers through his hair.

‘The - um - neck biting thing,’ Gabe hushed. He felt William still beside him and suck in oxygen.

‘Oh. I mean, yeah. Sure. If that’s what you want.’

‘If it’s too -,’ Gabe started.

‘It’s not. I just don’t think I’m that good as a dom,’ William laughed. ‘I’m a natural sub - it’s in my blood.’

‘You did a convincing job last time,’ Gabe hummed.

William leant down to press his lips against Gabe’s head. ‘I guess practice makes perfect, right?’

‘That’s what they say,’ Gabe shrugged.

William’s bent down, his lips lingering at Gabe’s ear. ‘Want me to bite you, huh? Want me to choke you until you’re hard? Want me to suck your dick and take your cum in my mouth?’

‘Fuck,’ Gabe sighed.

William chuckled triumphantly, repositioning himself to straddle Gabe. ‘I’m going to take that as a yes.’ His fingers wrapped around Gabe’s pulsing cock as Gabe laid back into the cushions. He looked at the slow burn of desire blazing in William’s eyes as the man leant in to kiss him. His tongue dominated Gabe’s, William’s nails digging into his shoulders as Gabe moaned into his mouth. ‘Like this?’ William breathed. Gabe silently nodded back, his cock growing erect as William tried his best to be dominant. William parted his touch, sneering down at Gabe through narrowed eyes. ‘Needy little bitch, aren’t you?’ William derided.

‘Yes,’ Gabe groaned.

‘Who’s are you?’ William questioned. His lips danced along Gabe’s jawline - impossibly chaste and cruel as Gabe’s cock throbbed into life.

‘Yours,’ Gabe replied. He wanted this. He’d been waiting for it.

‘Want me to mark you as my bitch?’

‘Yes,’ Gabe gulped.

‘Ask me nicely,’ William demanded. He sat up, towering over Gabe’s body. His expression stern.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Gabe begged. ‘Please, sir. Will you mark me as yours? I want you to _own_ me.’ Gabe’s face flushed at his words but he rejected the shame that was creeping into his head. Instead, he rode on the humiliation of admitting his fantasies out loud.

‘Fucking mine,’ William whispered. Gabe’s body shuddered as William’s tongue licked his neck and his sturdy fingers cupped around the left side of his throat. Gabe’s cock leaked pre-cum as William held him there. His lips flirted at Gabe’s skin, for what felt like an age, before William spoke again. Gabe felt his whole body become more wound up as William made him wait; suspending him deeper and deeper into the depths of orgasm. ‘Arms above your head and keep still,’ William ordered. Gabe hastily obliged, his hand falling onto the pillow above them. ‘Good,’ William exhaled. Gabe’s stomach basked in the warmth of William’s praise but before he could appreciate it - William bared his teeth. Gabe groaned as William’s teeth punched into Gabe’s skin.

‘Oh. Oh, fuck,’ Gabe moaned. William’s hand squeezed against his neck as his teeth assaulted the rest of his throat. Gabe’s body was overrun with sensation - pain, humiliation and masochism resulting in hot white pleasure.

‘Finishing in my mouth, remember?’ William growled before connecting his teeth to Gabe’s flesh once more. Gabe ineffectively gasped for breath as William choked him harder; his teeth assaulting him until Gabe’s body was shaking. Oxygen saturated Gabe’s lungs as William relented. Gabe panted, his throat on fire as he drank in air. ‘Will you - will you suck me off?’ Gabe gasped. ‘Please.’

‘Such a slut for me. Such a good slut,’ William sneered. ‘Say it.’

‘I’m a whore, sir. I’m _your_ whore.’

‘Damn straight,’ William agreed snidely.

He shifted his position, setting himself between Gabe’s thighs. He pumped Gabe’s solid dick in his hand, ravelling in how his boyfriend squirmed. ‘Fuck, Bilvy,’ Gabe groaned impatiently. William chuckled to himself as he took Gabe into his mouth, hollowing his cheekbones around the head of Gabe’s cock. Gabe moaned hungrily as William bobbed his head, grinding on Gabe’s dick with mouth. Gabe could feel his muscles aching and stumbling as he thrust up into William’s mouth. ‘Oh, please. I’m so - can I?’ Gabe questioned frantically.

William pushed himself deeper which Gabe took as approval. Gabe wailed and heaved his hips as he came. William’s tongue swiped across the head; cleaning his cock off before he moved away. William fell down beside him, taking Gabe into his arms gently and kissing at his temple.

‘Wow,’ Gabe gasped, his body still regaining its natural rhythm.

‘Was that okay, beautiful?’

Gabe shifted to blink at his boyfriend. ‘Are you for real? That was perfect,’ Gabe smiled.

‘You’re going to bruise,’ William frowned. Gabe winced as William’s fingertips trailed over the bite marks lightly.

‘That’s half the fun,’ Gabe smirked. William rolled his eyes with a grin and pulled Gabe in closer.

‘Tired,’ William whispered, allowing sleep to shut his eyelids.

‘Bilvy?’

‘Mmmm?’

‘I love you,’ Gabe whispered delicately, kissing William’s nose.

‘I love you too,’ William mumbled back as he fell into sleep’s clutches.

Gabe stretched over William slightly, glancing down at the snowy creature that was still sound asleep. He settled next to his boyfriend drifting into a peaceful slumber. His body ached but he was fully satisfied with his life; especially the bite marks on his neck.


End file.
